1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device comprising an interlayer isolation film isolating an upper layer wire and a lower layer wire interconnected through a contact hole and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to implement speed increase of a logic device following the subquarter micron generation, it is important to reduce signal delay of the device. While the signal delay of the device is expressed in the sum of delays in transistors and those in wires, influence by the signal delay in the wire increasingly exceeds that in the transistor following reduction of the wiring pitch. In order to reduce the signal delay in the wire, which is proportionate to the product of the resistance of the wire and the capacitance of an interlayer isolation film, either the wiring resistance or the capacitance of the interlayer isolation film must be reduced. As one of attempts for attaining this object, an interlayer isolation film having a low dielectric constant is actively studied.
In particular, a silicon oxide film containing fluorine (hereinafter referred to as F) is watched with interest. The relative dielectric constant of the silicon oxide film is reduced when bonds (hereinafter referred to as Sixe2x80x94F bonds) of silicon atoms and F atoms are introduced into the same. For example, the relative dielectric constant of 4.4 with no presence of Sixe2x80x94F bonds is reduced to 3.5 when F is introduced to be about 10% in atomic percentage concentration (a silicon oxide film containing F is hereinafter referred to as an SiOF film).
FIG. 16 typically illustrates the structure of a conventional semiconductor device D3 employing an SiOF film as an interlayer isolation film. The semiconductor device D3 comprises a base layer 101 including a substrate, elements formed on the substrate and an insulator layer formed to cover the substrate and the elements, and first layer metal wires 102 are selectively formed on a surface of the base layer 101 (in order to avoid complicated illustration, FIG. 16 shows neither the substrate, the elements and the insulator layer of the base layer 101 nor some of the first layer metal wires 102 connected with the elements of the base layer 102). The semiconductor device D3 further comprises an SiOF film 103 sufficiently covering the first layer metal wires 102 on the surfaces of the first layer metal wires 102, and a spacer film 104 consisting of a silicon oxide film, for example, having a flat surface is formed on a surface of the SiOF film 103. Second metal wires 105 of an Al alloy, for example, are selectively formed on the surface of the spacer film 104 (although not illustrated, the first and second layer metal wires 102 and 105 are generally in a multilayer structure of a barrier metal prepared by stacking TiN and Ti and a wiring metal such as an Al alloy).
In this semiconductor device D3, the SiOF film 103 and the spacer film 104 combinedly serve as an interlayer isolation film between the first layer metal wires 102 and the second layer metal wires 105. Due to the presence of the SiOF film 103, the electrostatic capacitance between the first layer metal wires 102 and the second layer metal wires 105 is at a smaller value than that through an interlayer isolation film consisting of only a silicon oxide film containing no F, for example.
FIGS. 17 to 20 successively show steps in a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device D3. First, the elements are formed on the substrate and then the insulator layer is formed to cover the substrate and the elements, thereby preparing the base layer 101. Then, a metal film for the barrier metal and a metal film for the wires are formed on the surface of the base layer 101 and worked into a prescribed pattern by photolithography, for forming the first layer metal wires 102 (FIG. 17). Then, the SiOF film 103 is formed to cover the first layer metal wires 102. At this time, the SiOF film 103 is formed by high density plasma CVD (hereinafter referred to as HDPCVD) to sufficiently fill up clearances between the adjacent first layer metal wires 102.
Then, a silicon oxide film is formed as the spacer film 104 on the surface of the SiOF film 103 by plasma CVD, for example (FIG. 18). Then, an irregular surface of the spacer film 104 is polished by chemical mechanical polishing (hereinafter referred to as CMP), thereby forming a flat surface 104A (FIG. 19). Then, a metal film is formed on the flat surface 104A similarly to that for the first layer metal wires 102, for forming the second layer metal wires 105 by photolithography (FIG. 19).
The reason for preparing the interlayer isolation film not only from the SiOF film 103 but also from the spacer film 104 is now described. When its surface is exposed to an atmosphere containing moisture, an SiOF film having low density readily absorbs the moisture contained in the atmosphere. Molecules of water, which are slightly polarized even in an ordinary state, disadvantageously raise the relative dielectric constant of the SiOF film when taken into the film. If no spacer film 104 is formed on the SiOF film 103 of the semiconductor device D3, the SiOF film 103 must be flattened by CMP. This is because formation of upper wires or the interlayer isolation film may be hindered if the interlayer isolation film is irregular. In CMP, however, water is splashed on the surface of the semiconductor device D3 in the stage of polishing or posttreatment, and hence the SiOF film 103 remarkably absorbs water. Then, it follows that the relative dielectric constant of the SiOF film 103, which must have a low dielectric constant, increases. In order to avoid such a situation, therefore, the spacer film 104 must be formed on the surface of the SiOF film 103 as a spacer for CMP.
In order to reduce the relative dielectric constant of the SiOF film, the concentration of F contained therein may be increased. If the concentration of F is excessively increased, however, instable F insufficiently bonded with Si comes to exist in the film. In this case, the instable F desorbs from the Sixe2x80x94F bonds in the stage of heat treatment after film formation and diffuses in the interlayer isolation film, to reach the metal wires formed on the interlayer isolation film. While the metal wires are generally formed by stacking an Al alloy or the like on a barrier metal prepared by stacking TiN and Ti as described above, F reaching the metal wires react with Ti contained in the barrier metal to form a titanium fluoride. This titanium fluoride has extremely inferior adhesion to the interlayer isolation film, and hence the barrier metal readily peels off on the interface between the same and the interlayer isolation film due to influence by stress occurring in the later step of CMP or the like.
FIGS. 21A to 21C illustrate this problem with reference to a region RG in FIG. 16. FIG. 21A shows the second layer metal wire 105 as a multilayer structure of a wiring metal 105a and a barrier metal 105b. When instable F atoms 108 contained in the SiOF film 103 move toward the outermost surface side of the spacer film 104 through the heat treatment in the later step as shown in FIG. 21B, a layer 105c of a titanium fluoride is formed in the barrier metal 105b as shown in FIG. 21C.
FIG. 22 shows distribution of the respective components forming the region RG along the film thickness direction through SIMS (secondary ion mass spectroscopy). Referring to FIG. 22, the F distribution has its maximum P in the Ti layer, to prove that F diffuses from the SiOF film 103 and reacts with the Ti layer in the barrier metal 105b to form the titanium fluoride.
Thus, a countermeasure is necessary for preventing F contained in the SiOF film from diffusing into the metal wires while increasing the F concentration in the film. A technique of forming a film (hereinafter referred to as an F diffusion prevention film) preventing diffusion of F on the surface of the SiOF film has been devised as such a countermeasure. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 10-270554 (1998) or 8-148562 (1996) discloses such a technique.
FIG. 23 illustrates the technique described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 10-270554 with reference to a semiconductor device D4. The semiconductor device D4 comprises a base layer 101 and first layer metal wires 102, similarly to the semiconductor device D3. Further, the semiconductor device D4 comprises an SiOF film 103 sufficiently covering the first layer metal layers 102 on surfaces of the base layer 101 and the first layer metal wires 102. Dissimilarly to the semiconductor device D3, however, the semiconductor device D4 comprises no spacer film 104 but the SiOF film 103 has a flat surface. Further, the semiconductor device D4 comprises an F diffusion prevention film 106 prepared from a silicon nitride film, for example, on the surface of the SiOF film 103. Second layer metal wires 105 are formed on a surface of the F diffusion prevention film 106.
FIGS. 24 to 28 successively illustrate steps in a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device D4. Similarly to the method of manufacturing the semiconductor device D3, the base layer 101 is prepared and the first layer metal wires 102 are formed on the surface of the base layer 101 (FIG. 24). Then, the SiOF film 103 is formed to cover the first layer metal wires 102 (FIG. 25). Then, the surface of the SiOF film 103 is polished by CMP for forming a flat surface 103A (FIG. 26). The F diffusion prevention film 106 is formed on the flat surface 103A (FIG. 27), and the second layer metal wires 105 are formed on the surface of the F diffusion prevention film 106 through heat treatment for discharging absorbed moisture (FIG. 28).
In this semiconductor device D4, the F diffusion prevention film 106 is provided on the surface of the SiOF film 103 so that F atoms hardly diffuse from the SiOF film 103. Therefore, a Ti layer of a barrier metal forming the second layer metal wires 105 hardly changes to a titanium fluoride and the possibility of peeling of the second layer metal wires 105 reduces. Further, the F diffusion prevention film 106 has functions of not only suppressing diffusion of F atoms but also preventing the SiOF film 103 from absorbing external moisture.
In this technique, however, the surface of the SiOF film 103 is directly polished by CMP in the step shown in FIG. 26, to result in the aforementioned problem of moisture absorption of the SiOF film 103. While the absorbed moisture is discharged through the later heat treatment, the moisture cannot be completely discharged. Therefore, it is preferable to avoid direct polishing of the surface of the SiOF film 103 by CMP.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device comprises a base layer having a surface, a first interlayer isolation film, formed on the surface of the base layer, having a surface and consisting of a silicon oxide film containing fluorine, a second interlayer isolation film, formed on the surface of the first interlayer isolation film, having a surface and containing bonds of silicon atoms and nitrogen atoms, bonds of silicon atoms and hydrogen atoms, or nitrogen atoms, and a third interlayer isolation film formed on the surface of the second interlayer isolation film.
When employing the semiconductor device according to the first aspect of the present invention, the first interlayer isolation film is so present that the value of the electrostatic capacitance of the interlayer isolation film can be reduced as compared with the case of forming such an interlayer isolation film only by a silicon oxide film containing no fluorine. Further, the second interlayer isolation film is so formed that fluorine hardly diffuses from the surface of the first interlayer isolation film. When forming a wire on a surface of the third interlayer isolation film, therefore, there is a small possibility that the wire peels off. The second interlayer isolation film has functions of not only suppressing diffusion of fluorine but also preventing the first interlayer isolation film from absorbing external moisture. In addition, no metal wire is directly formed on the surface of the second interlayer isolation film, whereby the second interlayer isolation film is not etched and reduced in thickness also when a metal wire is formed by photolithography.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the second interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxynitride film.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the second interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxide film containing bonds of silicon atoms and hydrogen atoms.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the second interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxide film injected with nitrogen atoms.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the third interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxide film.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device further comprises a fourth interlayer isolation film, formed on the surface of the third interlayer isolation film, containing bonds of silicon atoms and nitrogen atoms, bonds of silicon atoms and hydrogen atoms, or nitrogen atoms.
When employing the semiconductor device according to the sixth aspect of the present invention, the effects of the semiconductor device according to the first aspect can be attained. Even if the fourth interlayer isolation film is etched, prevention of diffusion of fluorine atoms and prevention of moisture absorption of the first interlayer isolation film are implemented due to the formation of the second interlayer isolation film. If the fourth interlayer isolation film is not etched, on the other hand, the aforementioned effects can be rendered more reliable.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, the fourth interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxynitride film.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, the fourth interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxide film containing bonds of silicon atoms and hydrogen atoms.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, the fourth interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxide film injected with nitrogen atoms.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device comprises first to fifth steps of preparing a base layer having a surface, forming a first interlayer isolation film having a surface and consisting of a silicon oxide film containing fluorine on the surface of the base layer, forming a second interlayer isolation film having a surface and containing bonds of silicon atoms and nitrogen atoms, bonds of silicon atoms and hydrogen atoms, or nitrogen atoms on the surface of the first interlayer isolation film, forming a third interlayer isolation film having a surface on the surface of the second interlayer isolation film, and polishing and flattening the surface of the third interlayer isolation film by chemical mechanical polishing.
When employing the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the tenth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device according to the first aspect can be manufactured. Further, the surface of not the first interlayer isolation film but the third interlayer isolation film is polished and flattened by CMP, whereby the first interlayer isolation film will not remarkably absorb moisture during the steps but a semiconductor device having a flat surface can be obtained.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, the second interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxynitride film.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, the second interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxide film containing bonds of silicon atoms and hydrogen atoms.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the third step is a step of forming the second interlayer isolation film by high density plasma CVD employing silane and oxygen as gases under a condition of a gas flow ratio of (oxygen gas flow rate/silane gas flow rate)xe2x89xa61.6.
When employing the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, a number of bonds of silicon atoms and hydrogen atoms can be introduced into the first interlayer isolation film.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the second interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxide film injected with nitrogen atoms.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the third interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxide film.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device further comprises a sixth step of forming a fourth interlayer isolation film containing bonds of silicon atoms and nitrogen atoms, bonds of silicon atoms and hydrogen atoms, or nitrogen atoms on the surface of the third interlayer isolation film subsequently to the fifth step.
When employing the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device according to the sixth aspect can be manufactured. Further, the effects of the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the tenth aspect can be attained.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the fourth interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxynitride film.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the fourth interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxide film containing bonds of silicon atoms and hydrogen atoms.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the sixth step is a step of forming the second interlayer isolation film by high density plasma CVD employing silane and oxygen as gases under a condition of a gas flow ratio of (oxygen gas flow rate/silane gas flow rate)xe2x89xa61.6.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, the fourth interlayer isolation film is a silicon oxide film injected with nitrogen atoms.
An object of the present invention is to implement a semiconductor device comprising an SiOF film not to be polished by CMP and an F diffusion prevention film preventing F atoms contained in the SiOF film from diffusing into metal wires, and to implement a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device not directly polishing an SiOF film by CMP.